In current parking assist systems or driver assistance systems for automatic parking, in which case parking both in the longitudinal parking spaces and in perpendicular parking spaces is carried out here, a parking space is measured using a suitable sensor system as the parking space is passed, and reverse parking is then carried out. With longitudinal parking spaces, this is the only possible way of parking in a longitudinal parking space since the rear axle generally cannot be steered. Longitudinal parking spaces in which forward parking is possible are so large, however, that it would be necessary to refer to a lane change, rather than parking.
Such a reverse parking operation into a parking space is described, for example, in DE 10 2009 006 336 A1. There, an automatic parking operation of a motor vehicle is monitored, in which case, before the actual parking operation, a parking space is measured using a camera-based method as the motor vehicle passes the parking space, and obstacles in the environment of the parking space are also determined. During the automatic parking operation, the camera-based method is still used to measure the environment of the motor vehicle, the obstacles newly detected in the measurement during the parking operation being compared with previously detected obstacles and a corresponding measure being carried out if there is a discrepancy between newly detected obstacles and known obstacles.
A method for automatically parking a motor vehicle in a parking space or for moving a motor vehicle out of a parking space can also be gathered from DE 10 2009 006 331 A1. In this case, the parking space is determined by an environment detection system of the motor vehicle and a target trajectory and a position end point relative to the parking space on the target trajectory are defined. A suitable steering angle is then calculated on the basis of the current vehicle position and this steering angle is used for parking or leaving a parking space.
The common feature of all of these known methods is that, after the parking space has been measured, a target trajectory is defined and is iteratively readjusted if necessary, along which trajectory the motor vehicle reverses into the parking space in one or more maneuvers.
The disadvantage of the reverse-parking strategies is that, on the one hand, the subsequent traffic is hindered during reverse-parking into a perpendicular parking space and there is also the risk of a subsequent vehicle taking the free parking space by means of forward parking and of forward parking usually being carried out both in parking garages and in garages.